


Kara Thrace Is Evil

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink Friday Night Fun<br/>One of your characters is obsessed with a body part of the other and does something sexual with or is stimulated by the body part.<br/>Prompt: Kara/anybody, thumbs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kara Thrace Is Evil

She’d been chewing at her thumb for a while now - at least for the ten very long minutes since he’d sat down in the mess to hide his sudden hard-on. 

It wasn’t even like he was attracted to her, but the sight of her licking or sucking on her thumb over her paperwork was conjuring images of her sucking on...well, not his  _thumb_ , that was for sure. The idea of Starbuck on her knees sucking his cock was actually making it impossible for him to think of anything remotely unsexy so he could  _Oh, I don’t know, get rid of this unwanted erection and leave the room sometime today?_  eat his food and get to his scheduled shift.  
  
He was squirming in his seat, doing his best imitation of a kindergartener with ants in his pants when she looked up, right at him, and bit the tip of her thumb, then smirked. To make it worse, she opened her mouth in an O and poked her thumb in and out, pantomiming exactly what he’d been imagining seconds earlier, closed her eyes, and gave a pretty damn good “I’m coming” face.   
  
He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her until he realized he was touching himself, and he abruptly rose and fled the room like Cylons were on his heels, leaving his untouched tray on the table forgotten.  
  
He stopped in the nearest head to take care of his not-so-little problem  _She was sucking and swirling her tongue and making these turned-on noises and he couldn't stop watching his cock go in and out of her mouth_. To his utter shame, the orgasm was the hardest he’d had in months.   
  
As he put himself back together and washed his hands, his mantra was  _We are never discussing this. We are never thinking of this. We are never, ever, looking at Kara Thrace again if we can help it. Ever._  
  
When he woke in the night, he was disgusted by the thought that his unexpected wet dream, and the resulting mess in his hand, was over a girl.


End file.
